Finding Marlin
Finding Marlin is to be an upcoming 3D animated Disney and Pixar animated movie starring the voice talents from Jackson Scott, Albert Brooks, Elizabeth Perkins, Ellen DeGeneres, Bob Peterson, Willem Dafoe, Austin Pendleton, Brad Garrett. Allison Janey, Stephen Root, Vicki Lewis, Jerome Ranft, Idris Elba, Eric Bana, Bruce Spence, Alexander Gould, Hayden Rolence, Andrew Stanton, Finn Carr, Geoffrey Rush, Kaitlin Olson, Ty Burrell, Diane Keaton, Eugene Levy, Ed O'Neil, Levi Alexander, Scarlett Estevez, Connor Corum, Katherine Ringgold, Lee Unkrich, Brad Bird, Lewis Black, Michael Keaton, Denis Leary, John Ratzenberger, Bill Hader, Richard Kind, Samuel L. Jackson, Emily Hahn, Patton Oswalt, Alec Baldwin, Frank Welker, Jim Cummings, Jack Black, Michael Imperioli, Chris Rock, Bailee Madison, Roshon Fegan, Ben Stiller, Mindy Kaling, Tom Hanks, Amy Poehler, Tim Allen, Kyle MacLachlan, Carlos Alazraqui, Phil Proctor, Jim Ward, Mona Marshall, Jodi Benson and Cree Summer Francks. '' ''It's to be put in movie theaters on June 12, 2020. '' Plot Summary Nemo, Marlin, Dory and company go on a journey quest to New Zealand to find Marlin's long lost wife, Coral, but when Marlin and their new pufferfish friend, Spike get taken away by young humans, Nemo, Dory and the Tank Gang members go off to rescue them just as they meet colorful new good friends along the way. Meanwhile at the New Zealand Aquarium, Marlin and Spike work together as always to find Coral, but unknown to Marlin, Spike's actually a spy for Fang, but he eventually changes his mind about it. Voice Cast Members * Jackson Scott as Nemo (voice) * Albert Brooks as Marlin (voice) * Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, revealing to Marlin about how she survived Fang's dangerous attacks 'cause she escaped right outta his mouth just in the nick of time, but only to leave 1 little scratch mark on her tail fin (voice) * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory (voice) * Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray and Pelican Number 1 (voice) * Willem Dafoe as Gill (voice) * Austin Pendleton as Gurgle (voice) * Brad Garrett as Bloat (voice) * Allison Janey as Peach (voice) * Stephen Root as Bubbles (voice) * Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo (voice) * Jerome Ranft as Jacques (voice, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) * Idris Elba as Bruce (voice) * Eric Bana as Anchor (voice) * Bruce Spence as Chum (voice) * Alexander Gould as Lincoln, a male blue tang and the leader of 20 blue penguins (voice) * Hayden Rolence as Oliver, a young 17 year old boy who's got the power to speak to critters 'cause of a car accident that killed his parents off in the 1st place (voice) * Andrew Stanton as Crush and Pelican Number 2 (voice) * Finn Carr as Squirt (voice) * Geoffrey Rush as Nigel (voice) * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny (voice) * Ty Burrell as Bailey (voice) * Diane Keaton as Jenny (voice) * Eugene Levy as Charlie (voice) * Ed O'Neil as Hank (voice) * Levi Alexander as Sheldon (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Pearl (voice) * Connor Corum as Tad (voice) * Katherine Ringgold as Kathy (voice) * Lee Unkrich as Pelican Number 3 (voice) * Brad Bird as Pelican Number 4 (voice) * Lewis Black as Fang, the barracudda who 1st appeared in ''Finding Nemo ''(voice) * Michael Keaton as Paul, a genetically modified pirahna who's much more evil than Spike (voice) * Denis Leary as Spike, a pufferfish who they meet on their journey quest and later passes away right before the end of the film (voice) * John Ratzenberger as Billy, a hermit crab (voice) * Richard Kind as Harold, a lionfish who's 1 of the evil sea monsters who Fang makes a deal with (voice) * Samuel L. Jackson as Ryan, an electric eel who's also 1 of the evil sea monsters who Fang makes a deal with (voice) * Bill Hader as Ben, a sea snake who's also 1 of the evil sea monsters who Fang makes a deal with (voice) * Emily Hahn as the Female Announcer (voice) * Patton Oswalt as Flipper, a dolphin who Marlin and Spike rescue from being bullied by Arnold who's a mean bully orca whale (voice) * Alec Baldwin as Arnold, a mean bully orca whale who constantly bullies Flipper (voice) * Frank Welker as George the Kiwi and the Blue Penguins (creature sound effects) * Jim Cummings as the Gang Leader (voice) * Jack Black as Gang Leader Number 1 (voice) * Michael Imperiolli as Gang Leader Number 2 (voice) * Chris Rock as Gang Leader Number 3 (voice) * Bailee Madison as the Female Gang Member (voice) * Roshon Fegan as Gang Member Number 4 (voice) * Ben Stiller as Police Man Number 1 (voice) * Mindy Kaling as Police Woman Number 1 (voice) * Tom Hanks as Police Man Number 2 (voice) * Amy Poehler as Police Woman Number 2 (voice) * Tim Allen as Police Man Number 3 (voice) * Kyle MacLachlan as Police Man Number 4 (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Bill, Tad's father in the upcoming film (voice) * Phil Proctor as Bob, Sheldon's father in the upcoming film (voice) * Jim Ward as Ted, Pearl's father in the upcoming film (voice) * Mona Marshall as Petunia, Pearl's mother in the upcoming film (voice) * Jodi Benson as Nancy, Sheldon's mother in the upcoming film (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Jill, Tad's mother in the upcoming film (voice) * James Franco as Scientist Number 1 (voice) * Jim Parsons as Scientist Number 2 (voice) * Will Ferrell as Scientist Number 3 (voice) * Bill Murray as Scientist Number 4 (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances * The Pizza Planet delivery truck can be seen right next to the blue car that Oliver borrows in the parking lot of the New Zealand Aquarium when the crazy gang begins chasing them around while throwing rocks at them. *The Luxo Ball appears as a sticker on 1 of the scientists' brief case. * A113 appears on 1 of the police cars. Short Animated Films ''Luxo Jr. * The Luxo Lamp appears right on the scientists' lab table. PRESTO! * Presto DiGiotagione and Alec Azam appear on a poster painting on the refrigerator in the laboratory. Geri's Game * A photograph of Geri appears on the wall of the laboratory. The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. * Andre and Wally B. appear as refrigerator magnets. Red's Dream * The red scooter that 1 of the young kids rode around on appears right by the entrance to the New Zealand Aquarium. Knick Knack * Knick and Knack appear on the shelves in the gift shop. Partly Cloudy * Gus appears without his face. LAVA * Ukue and Lele appear as refrigerator magnets but without their faces. Piper * Piper appears as a refrigerator magnet as well. Lifted * Stu appears as another cave painting. ''Toy Story'' franchise * Slinky, Lenny and Wheezy appear as cave paintings. * A young girl who looks just like Bonnie Anderson appears with the other young kids looking right at the fish and sea critters at the New Zealand Aquarium. ''A Bug's Life'' franchise * A ladybug who looks just like Francis appears on 1 of the island flowers. * Flik and Heimlich also appear as cave paintings. ''Inside Out'' franchise * Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear, Anger and Bing Bong appear as cave paintings as well. * Riley appears swimming around with her scuba diving mask during the ending credits just like how Mike from Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Hotel did. ''WALL-E'' franchise * WALL-E appears right next to the trash and recycling bins. ''UP'' franchise * Dug, Gamma and Alpha appear as police dogs. ''The Incredibles'' franchise * Mr. Incredible also appears as a cave painting. Cars franchise * Lightning McQueen and Mater appear right next to the blue sports car. Ratatouille franchise * Mosiac wall paintings of Remy and Emile can be spotted. * Remy also appears in the end credits outtakes and bloopers reel and says to the audience: "I sure hope I get another part in Ratatouille 2." ''The Good Dinosaur'' franchise * Arlo appears on a poster for '' The Good Dinosaur 2''. Short Film Marty and Rodney Transcripts * ''Finding Marlin'' teaser trailer transcript * ''Finding Marlin'' trailer transcript *''Finding Marlin'' television spots transcript *''Finding Marlin'' transcript Category:Sequel Films Category:Movies